Theory of the Magicka
The Theory of Five Magic Arcane Magic: Arcane Magic is the field of magic pertaining to as some have come to call it, "Wild Magic" or the Magicks that flow freely around the world. It is also one of the first areas of Magicka that magi learn to use and manipulate, though most magi tend not to study further than a few basic spells within this field. This field of magic includes the following... Illusionary Magic: The ability to create Illusions, as the name applies. Said Illusions to a new magi tend to be very small, mundane, and harmless, though one who has mastered this field could conjure Swords made up of pure Arcane Magic, and use it to deadly effect. Aura Sensing: One of the most used skills of this branch, Aura Sensing and Manipulation is used by many Magi. As Arcane Magics flow around the world, like a river, it flows around objects, be people, rocks, trees etc. Everything in the world has a distinct aura, though most objects tend to disrupt the flow very little. Some though, namely those adept in the Art of Magic, tend to disrupt the flow greatly, causing them to form what seems to be an "Aura" and hence, how an Aura is created. Arcanic Manipulation: Building off of Aura Sensing, one could, in a sense pull Magics from this rivers flow. Much like one could build a Levee or use a bucket to control the flow of water, one can control the flow of Arcanic energies that flow around them and use it to their own advantage, such is how Magi are able to produce Arcane Bolts and other spells. Elemental Magic: One of the most widely used branches of magic, Elemental Magic is the field in which one could Manipulate the Elements of the world. For this Category, there shall only be a list of elements that are known one can use, since to go over each one would require a page by itself. Add More Elements if you know of another Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Metal, Lava, Steam, Ice, Aether, etc '' Mainly used by mages are the original four elements. '''Fire / Water / Air / Earth' Runic Magic: This field tends to be the field many do not know of, yet used by many. This field pertains to any magics created by Runes, Words, and Speech. All enchantments used on items are also considered in this category, as well as scrolls and books containing magical phrasing used to create spells and runestones. It's usefulness comes to the fact that one does not need to be adept in the magical arts to use such magics, due to the fact it requires minimal effort from the users part to create such magic. Runes: Rune Magic is the first magic to be used by the common races of Elysium. This branch is thought to be created by the Dragons, though such information can't be proven or disproven as of this time. Today many use Runes by etchning them into Stones, creating runestones, or their more popular use, to create High Quality Weaponry. When an rune is Etched into an object other than a stone, it is called an Enchantment, it is a widely used practice today, though it is said that the best Enchanters where that of the Ancient Elves, whose Weaponry are some of the best to this day, though very few are left. Dark Magicka While Magicka works in certain ways, Dark Magicka works entirely differently from the normal magicks listed here on this article. To read more on the Dark powers gained from the Void and dark forces of Elysium, click this link right here. Category:Elysium roleplay Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Roleplay Category:Player-written lore